


Cape Cod

by Laitie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/pseuds/Laitie
Summary: How does their first summer vacation as a couple go for Draco and Harry? Take a look at their trip to Cape Cod with the Weasleys. Gift for the Sunshine Exchange for StrongerThanAnySword.





	Cape Cod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrongerThanAnySword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanAnySword/gifts).



“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Draco said, looking out the window at the sandy beach with the sunlight flickering off the waves. 

“Well it’s too late, now,” Harry said with a laugh. He grabbed a towel and flung it over his shoulder. “We’re here.”

“With...everyone...” Draco said softly.

“With everyone,” Harry agreed. “Remember what Mrs. Weasley said at Christmas? You’re one of us, now.” 

“I don’t feel like...”

“It’s OK,” Harry assured him, walking up behind him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “You never really had a decent family. And there’s definitely a bad history. But you’ll get there.” 

Draco sighed. 

“C’mon,” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s towel off the bed beside them. “They’re waiting for us.”

Reluctantly, Draco turned, took his towel from Harry, and followed him out of the hotel room. 

“Harry! Draco!” The young men turned as they were descending the stairs to see Bill and Fleur making their way down behind them. The couples shared polite grins of greeting as Draco and Harry waited for them to catch up. “Going to the beach?”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a nod. “Perfect day to.”

“It is,” Fleur agreed. “I am so glad we were all able to come here together.” Throughout the years, her French accent had dulled and dulled until there was just a hint of it left. 

“Me, too,” Harry agreed.

“Including you, Draco,” Bill said, clapping the young man on the shoulder. Draco tried not to blush from embarrassment. “We’re glad to have you.”

“I-I’m glad...to be here...” Draco choked out. “But...”

“But nothing!” Fleur interrupted. “We are so happy for you and Harry! Perhaps there will be another wedding to celebrate soon?” She giggled while both Harry and Draco blushed and looked away.

Bill laughed, too. “Aw, she’s just teasing,” he assured them. “C’mon, let’s go hit the sand.” With that, the four of them continued descending the stairs and made their way to the beach.

It wasn’t hard to spot the rest of the Weasley clan. There was a small section of the beach that was crowded with a cloud of red-haired, pale-skinned people mixed in with dark-skinned and dark-haired children running around and splashing into the oncoming waves. Fleur and Bill’s children were already there, splashing in the waves with their aunts and uncles. 

“There they are!” Arthur announced as the four of them approached. Several red-haired heads turned to see them. “Good to finally see you!”

“Hello,” they all greeted, waving.

“You finally made it!” Molly said, coming over to them and hugging Harry, Fleur, and Bill. When it was Draco’s turn, she didn’t hesitate a second. She enveloped him in a hug just as if he were one of her own. “So glad to see you,” she said softly to him.

Draco tried to hide his shaking. How was he supposed to respond? Was he supposed to say something? Smile? Hug her back? Maybe hug her back. But by the time he had finally made that decision, she had pulled away. Just as well, he figured. He didn’t really know how to hug, anyway.

A few moments passed while Draco struggled to find a response. Finally, he grinned and nodded, and Molly moved on. 

“Fleur, your children are already in the water. They’re like little fish!”

Bill and Fleur laughed. “I better go reel them in, then,” Bill said. He and Fleur left to play with their children, leaving Draco and Harry alone with Molly.

“Well, come on,” Molly said, turning and gesturing for them to follow. “We’ve got lunch on the grill already.”

Draco stood frozen on the spot as he watched her walk towards her family. Harry glanced over at him. With a soft grin, he took Draco’s hand and squeezed it. “You’ll do fine,” he said. “Just be yourself.”

“I’m a spoiled, rotten bully,” Draco muttered.

“You were a spoiled, rotten bully,” Harry said. “You’ve grown out of that.”

“Then what the Hell am I, now?”

“A good man,” Harry assured him with a soft kiss on the cheek. He squeezed Draco’s hand again and led him towards the Weasley’s. 

Draco was greeted warmly by the others. Even Hermione and Ron--though struggling to--greeted him with as much warmth as they could muster.

“It’s good to see you,” Hermione said to Harry and Draco. 

“You, too,” Draco said with a nod. He had already apologized for his behavior towards them growing up. But it was still awkward, and he still didn’t know how to treat people as friends, not enemies or minions.

“Guys!” George called to them, standing by a volleyball net holding a beach ball. Ginny stood next to him, arms crossed. “Are we gonna play or not?”

Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned, heading over. Draco hesitated, but a glance back from Harry convinced him to follow. It was Harry, Draco, and Ginny against Hermione, Ron, and George. For the first time in forever, Draco decided he was actually having fun. While they played, he forgot who he had been to these people. He forgot his woes of being outcasted by his family. He forgot everything bad and merely enjoyed playing a game. 

Beach volleyball melted into sandcastles with the children. Which melted into swimming, which lasted until the sun began to set. The children were ushered off to bed, and Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were left alone on the beach. They sat by the receding water, staring out into the ocean. 

“So...” Ron hesitated starting the conversation. It was a delicate subject, he knew. But it had to be discussed. “So....your family...” 

Draco cringed. Did they really have to talk about this? “Yeah?” Draco asked, basically daring him to go on.

Ron sighed. “I heard bad things...” he said.

“Yes,” Draco finally said. “They disowned me.”

“How awful,” Hermione said. “I can’t believe...”

“I can...” Harry said, remembering his own interactions with Lucius Malfoy. 

“So you haven’t heard a thing from them?” Hermione asked.

“Well...” Draco bit his lip as he hesitated. Was it safe to tell them?

Of course it was. Why would they tell? Even if they weren’t on his side, they were on Harry’s side. And Harry would make sure they kept the secret safe.

“My mother...” Draco began, “She writes me. In secret. She...She couldn’t really disown me like everyone else could.”

“That’s good, though,” Hermione said. “That’s...impressive. And good to hear.”

“How is she doing?” Ron asked.

Draco shrugged. “She’s doing,” he said. “It’s...hard on her. Being forced to disown your only child...I can’t imagine how hard it would be.”

“Me, neither,” Ron agreed.

The four of them stared back out into the ocean as the melancholy in the air filled their bodies. The bright, beautiful sun was almost completely gone, engulfing the beach in darkness. 

“Hey, guys!” George called. The four turned around to see George and Angelina walking towards them, arms full of alcoholic beverages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned. “It’s drinking time!”

They all sat together in a circle, a towel in the center to keep the sand off the pack of cards George had brought. They were playing a new drinking card game George had learned about. It wasn’t long before everyone was inebriated. 

“Never have I ever...had sex in a pool!” Hermione said with a laugh. 

George and Angelina looked at each other a long moment before holding back their laughter as they drank.

“You two!?” Ron asked. “What were you guys doing in Ireland!?”

“They can’t tell us,” Hermione said with a laugh. “They only have to tell the story if one person drinks.”

They all laughed and continued with the game. When all the cards had been pulled, they decided to start a normal game of Never Have I Ever.

“Never have I ever...” Ron began, “played wizard’s chess with an ogre.” 

And Draco took a drink from his cup. Everyone stared at him.

“It’s a long story,” Harry offered with a laugh.

“We have all night,” George said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. The group laughed before Draco began his tale of ogres and vampires, leading them into a long night of fun and inebriation. For all their years together, Harry and Draco would always remember this as one of the best vacations ever with their family.


End file.
